


Mother Knows Best

by lanalanabananun (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Biting, F/F, Mommy Kink, unpossessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/lanalanabananun
Summary: Request: “…Lana has a mommy kink…and she explores her kink with non possessed innocent naive Mary”





	

Lana looked back up to Mary, her brown eyes hazy with lust. For the first time.  Mary’s body was on complete display for Lana. Every freckle, every bit of pale white skin. Lana could see it all. Mary bit her lip worriedly, noticing how long Lana was staring at her exposed body from the other side of her dank room.

“L-lana…” She questioned with a small voice.

Lana’s eyes darted up to Mary’s anxiety filled eyes. Her innocent face, curious and wondering looked back to the woman, red and speechless with lust.

“Yes doll ?”

Mary’s lip corners curled slightly at the nickname.

“Is something wrong ?”

Lana shook her head and gave Mary a cautious smile. 

“You’re just…” Lana swallowed thickly, trying to get the words to come out of her dry mouth. “You’re perfect Mary.” 

Mary’s face went bright red and her gaze dropped to the floor. She began giggling, “Hardly” She squeaked.

Lana’s smile widened and she finished removing her thin patient’s gown. All that laid on Lana’s willowy body was her plain underwear. Mary’s giggles got caught in her throat as her eyes took in all of Lana’s beautiful form. Lana made her way quickly over to the bed Mary laid naked on. Mary held her hands over her breasts and had her knees scrunched up to her chin. Lana sat on the edge of the bed and traced circles over Mary’s foot as she looked into Mary’s eyes.

“It’s true. I really do think you’re perfect Mary. In every way.”

Mary tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked down at Lana’s fingers trailing their way up her leg slowly. 

“I love you Lana…” She said in a whisper.

Lana smiled widely and shifted a bit on the bed, she climbed over Mary and straddled her.

“I love you too babygirl.”

“Goodness…” Mary whispered quietly.

The throb between Mary’s legs was getting needier and needier by the minute. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, all she knew, was that she needed Lana to touch her. 

Lana looked down at the young, innocent Mary’s lust filled eyes. She knew that she was completely inexperienced, so she was going to take care of her. She was going to make her feel every bit like heaven.

“Kitten…” Lana leaned down to Mary’s ear and whispered against her neck.

“Y-yes..Lana ?” Mary struggled to speak, her mouth going dry.

“I know you haven’t done…well…anything like this before…” Mary nodded slightly. “…So I want you to follow me baby. Do you trust me ?”

Mary swallowed thickly. “Of course I do, Lana.” 

“Good” Lana smiled widely.

Lana kissed Mary’s neck gently before leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses up the rest of her neck. Mary bit her lip as Lana tugged on her ear lobe. The bite gave Mary a whole new sensation. Everything Lana did seemed to make her feel something new and exciting. Lana began to kiss down her jawline, sucking softly.

Lana backed away slightly from Mary’s face and giggled faintly.“Mary…baby, would you be okay with…” Lana bit the inside of her cheek debating on whether she should ask or keep her mouth shut. “Would you…be okay with calling me mommy ?”

Mary looked up to Lana in confusion. “I don’t understand Lana.” Mary said in an innocent tone. “Why would I call you that ?”

“Well, umm…” Lana searched for the words to explain. “It’s like…I’m the dominate one…and in a way that’s what mommy…means ?”

“Do you…do you like being called mommy Lana ?” Mary suddenly said.

“Blushing harder Lana whispered, “Well, yes…”

“That’s all you had to say then.” Mary giggled and leaned up to catch Lana’s lips with her own.

Lana moaned inside Mary’s mouth and pushed her body harder against Mary’s. Mary moaned back in response to the feeling of the older woman grinding against her sensitive body. The moans filled Lana’s ears like music. Finding more motivation she lifted her hand up and tangled it in Mary’s hair, pulling softly. Mary groaned a little, followed by a deep moan. 

“You like that ?” Lana smiled widely as her lips hovered above Mary’s.

Mary nodded with closed eyes, her head tilted back slightly.

“I can’t hear you kitten.” Lana purred into Mary neck before biting down gently. 

“Y-yes, mommy.” Mary stuttered.

The way Mary’s young voice practically mimed the words with her soft lips made Lana melt. She gulped and started to place a few wet kisses on the small of Mary’s neck. 

“Good girl…” Lana said in between kisses.

Lana’s kisses began to get lower and lower. Going from Mary’s jaw, to her chest. Mary was almost completely silent the whole time, not wanting to interrupt lana. Lana kissed her way down Mary’s lithe body until she came upon Mary’s breasts. They were quite small for a woman her age, but Lana thought they were perfect. 

“You’re so beautiful Mary…” Lana whispered. “My gorgeous little girl.” She heard Mary giggle and looked up to the smiling girl underneath her. “I mean it ya know…” Lana said as she laughed softly. “You’re absolutely stunning.” Lana said breathlessly as she began to pepper kisses up Mary’s chest, to her neck and up to her ear. She could hear Mary gulp quietly. “My gorgeous baby girl…” 

Mary shuddered and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt Lana’s slender fingers start to rub gently on her clit without warning. Mary tilted her head back further into the pillow as she bit her bottom lip harshly, the part she bit turning nearly white. Lana’s fingers started massaging slowly, but the sight of Mary’s state was all too much for Lana. She quickened her pace as she leaned down to Mary’s ear.

“Does that feel good baby ?” Lana said in a husky voice.

Mary opened her mouth slightly, only to have a low moan leave her lips. “Y-yes mommy. So good…you feel so g-good.”  

Lana smiled widely as she looked over Mary grinding down over her fingers. Lana’s digits were already coated in a thick layer of mary’s cum. Deciding it was time, Lana slipped a single finger inside mary’s tight entrance. The feeling of Lana’s finger inside Mary made her knees give out and her back arched upwards. She was already so close, but she tried her best to hang on to the high.

“Are you ready baby…” Lana asked, the site of Mary’s trembling body told her she was close.

All Mary did was nod a few times.

Lana smirked and tsked softly into Mary’s ear. “Good girls use their words Mary” Lana giggled.

“Please mommy !” Mary practically shouted out, her mouth hanging wide open.

“Please what ? Tell mommy what you want.” Lana whispered.

“L-let me cum m-mommy…” Mary said with a shaky voice. 

Lana giggled and kissed Mary’s temple. 

“That’s my good little girl.” 

Lana gently slipped another finger into Mary and started to pump her fingers quicker. With each moan that left Mary’s mouth, Lana’s motivation to get her to her orgasm rose. Lana placed her thumb on Mary’s clit and started to rub roughly in a circular pattern. Mary fluttered her eyes closed and threw her head back into the pillows. Her shuddering breaths filled the room. Mary was trying her best to hold on, trying to let herself hold on to this peak for every second she could, but she was losing her strength to hold on.

“Let go Mary…” Lana whispered against Mary neck. She knew that Mary wasn’t far at all from her orgasm. 

“Lana !” Mary shouted as her whole body shook. Her knees fell to the bed and a loud high moan filled Lana’s ears.

Lana pulled her fingers out of Mary carefully and slowed her rubbing on her clit, letting her down from her high at ease. Mary was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling dramatically with each breath. Her hair laid sprawled across the pillow she laid on. Her bangs swept to the side and her lip quivered. 

“Mary…?” Lana propped herself up on one elbow so she could look up at Mary. “Are okay angel ?” She giggled.

Mary’s lips tugged upwards and she began to laugh with Lana. She brought her hand to her forehead and covered the top of her head as she continued to blush from her arousal.    

“I’m always okay with you Lana…”


End file.
